Gullivar Jones
Gullivar Jones 'is an earthman who has come to make his home upon Mars. Background Gullivar is not a character from Edgar Rice Burroughs, but from '''Edwin Lester Linden Arnold's ' "Lieutenant Gullivar Jones: His Vacation'''" (more commonly known as Gulliver of Mars). This book predates Burroughs martian series, but never achieved nearly the same popularity. Some cite it as one of Burrough's inspirational sources for the Barsoom series. Since he belongs to a different author, Gulliver Jones does not appear in any of the Barsoom novels by Burroughs, but he and John Carter do meet in the comic book "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Volume II" and the comic book series "Warriors of Mars". Warriors of Mars In Warriors of Mars, Gullivar was a lieutenant in the US Navy. He wanted to get promoted to Admiral because his fiance's father thought a mere lieutenant wasn't good enough for his daughter. His request was turned down however. Later that night Gulliver witnesses a man falling from the sky, along with a strange carpet. He took the man to the hospital, but he had already died from his injuries. When Gulliver openly expressed his anger about never being able to marry the woman he loved, whishing he was in a world where a man would not be judged soley by his rank, the carpet grabbed him and transported him through space and time to Barsoom from many years before John Carter. There, he fell in love with Dejah Thoris' mother, Princess Hera, and saved her from the barbaric Thither People. They never married however and Hera eventually met Dejah Thoris' father. When Dejah Thoris tells John Carter the story of her mother and Gullivar, John is naturally amazed to find out he is not the first Earth Man transported to Mars. When John finds Gullivar's magic carpet, it brings Gullivar to present day Barsoom and the two heroes meet for the first time. When the Thither people, who have long since retreated into their own valley and are largely forgotten by the outside world, suddenly resurface, John and Gullivar are forced to fight side by side against this new threat. In Album 5, the magic carpet takes Gullivar 1000 years into the future, to the 29th century. Here he finds humans have colonized Barsoom and are at war with the Martians, including the descendants of John Carter and Dejah Thoris. LoEG right|138px How Gullivar came to Mars in The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen is unknown, but it is likely he used his magic carpet to travel between Earth and the red planet. During his time on mars he had become friends with John Carter at some unknown point. Gullivar somehow had the loyalty of the Hither peoples, whom he commands during a massive attack against the alien invaders referred to as the Molluscs. Abilities 70px|left Gullivar presumably has the same earthly strength as John Carter (being and earthman). He seems to have experience with sword fighting. Most importantly he carries with him a particular item of note, a magic carpet that he stands upon to carry him from place to place. Category:Characters (non-canon) Category:Heroes (non-canon) Category:Earthmen (non-canon)